Inocência
by Mya-san
Summary: Quando ouvimos a palavra inocência, imediatamente nos vem à mente uma criança. E, de fato, a infância é a época da vida em que esta condição, na qual todos nascemos, ainda permanece intocada...  Isso é Inocência.O restante da sinopse ta na fic...:D
1. Eu perdi minha Inocência

_**Inocência**_

_"Porque quem ama nunca sabe o que ama_  
><em>Nem sabe porque ama, nem o que é amar<em>  
><em>Amar é a eterna inocência,<em>  
><em>E a única inocência..."<em>

_(Fernando Pessoa)_

* * *

><p>Quando ouvimos a palavra inocência, imediatamente nos vem à mente uma criança. E, de fato, a infância é a época da vida em que esta condição, na qual todos nascemos, ainda permanece intocada.<p>

No dicionário, inocência é definida como ingenuidade e ausência de culpa. Se refletirmos sobre estes dois conceitos, veremos que eles são muito importantes.

Ingenuidade significa ser livre de malicias, artimanhas, estratégias, ou seja, colocar-se diante da vida de forma natural, autêntica, sem ter como base das atitudes o alcance de alguma meta, objetivo ou vantagem.

A ausência de culpa só é possível se nossas ações forem totalmente conscientes, e se entendermos que mesmo quando erramos, os erros podem ser uma importante fonte de aprendizado, e não apenas motivo de arrependimento e condenação.

Isso é _Inocência_.

* * *

><p><strong>Classificação:<strong> +16  
><strong>Categorias:<strong> Naruto  
><strong>Personagens:<strong> Haruno Sakura, Hatake Kakashi, Hyuuga Hinata, Jiraiya, Sai, Shizune, Tsunade, Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino  
><strong>Gêneros:<strong>Ação, Amizade, Aventura, Drama, Mistério  
><strong>Avisos:<strong>Spoilers

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1.- Eu perdi minha Inocência<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"As lágrimas são o direito sagrado da dor."<em>

_(Franz Grillparzer)_

* * *

><p>"Eu acordei hoje<p>

Dentro de um trem de sonhos

A chuva cai em preto e branco

Fiquei e encarei

O resto do que sobrou

Meu próprio mundo desmoronando

Eu contive minhas lágrimas..."

**(Shaman – Innocence)**

* * *

><p>Eu estava indo para uma vila,caminhando de forma lenta,anbus me cercavam,na verdade a mim e outras crianças,tínhamos acabado de perder nossa casa,sim eu morava numa vila chamada mizu (água),era uma vila simples ,mas linda,completamente natural,estava na época das flores,muitas cores,principalmente pessoas animadas e simpáticas,minha Kaa-san era a chefe do hospital da vila,mesmo sendo pequeno era bastante aconchegante,só que não o suficiente para eu mesmo gostar,muito branco para o meu gosto.<p>

Todos nós estávamos muito felizes,minha Kaa-san estava radiante ela amava a primavera,disse que lembrava muito a antiga casa dela,tantas cores ela disse uma vez.

Naquele dia eu estava embaixo de uma árvore,observando o formato das nuvens,tão diferentes,mas ao mesmo tempo tão iguais.

Um barulho me levou de volta a realidade,vinha da vila,uma grande fumaça negra,eu estava longe dela,minha Kaa-san sempre dizia para não sair muito da vila que era perigoso,só que eu não a ouvia,os lugares mais sossegados estavam fora da vila.

Comecei a correr na direção da fumaça,com um forte cheiro,podia sentir grandes quantidades de chakra emanando dela,como se estivessem em luta,por Kami-sama ,não podia ser isso.Éramos uma pequena vila sem muitos shinobis - nenhum na verdade - e eles não eram tão bem vila bastante pacifica.

Demorei alguns minutos,até chegar,quando cheguei,os shinobis que haviam atacado nossa vila tinham ido embora,atacado não ...destruído,estava tudo em ruínas e o cheiro de fumaça e cinzas era predominante,o fogo ainda lutava para sobreviver queimando tudo que podia.

Meu coração batia descompassado,precisava encontrar a minha Kaa-san,enquanto eu andava podia ver várias pessoas mortas,pessoas que eu via todos os dias,mortas no chão com sangue e tripas de fora,algumas completamente queimadas,lágrimas começaram a rolar na minha face sem controle.

Crianças que de vez em quando eu brincava estavam lá mortos estirados no chão,alguns como eu gritando ,clamando e pedindo para os pais aparecerem,em meio as labaredas.

Não sei quando comecei a correr,mas simplesmente comecei,eu olhava para todos os lados,a procura dela,meus olhos arderam um pouco,então comecei a ver o chakra dela.

Não sei como sabia que era o chakra dela,mas eu apenas sabia,estava fraco,lógico que eu podia sentir outros chakras e até alguns expirando,era horrível saber que as pessoas estavam morrendo e podia sentir isso,só que agora eu tinha outras prioridades agora,minha Kaa-san.

Vi um cabelo róseo na minha frente,não,não podia ser verdade,ela não,as lágrimas começaram a sair sem controle e os soluços fortes rasgavam minha garganta.

Uma poça enorme de sangue se formava em volta dela,ela me olhou,com os olhos verdes esmeralda falar nada eu fui até ela,cai de joelhos e abracei com força,pude sentir uma coisa quente em mim e percebi que era o sangue dela.

-Kaa-san...-Choraminguei.

-Meu anjinho fique calmo.-Esperei ela continuar.

-Eu quero que você me prometa ouviu,me prometa que não vai buscar vingança e que vai ser um bom garoto,por favor me prometa.-Disse ela com uma voz rouca.

-E-Eu p-pro-me-e-to-o Kaa-aa-san.-Disse soluçando,enxugando as minha lágrimas com a mão.

-Você tem o mesmo formato dos olhos de seu Tou-san,e mais do que nunca seus olhos estão parecidos com os dele.Não os odeie ele.-Ela abriu um sorriso,aquele sorriso que eu tanto amava,mas também podia ver a dor de seus olhos,enquanto as lágrimas caiam.

Eu não tinha entendido muito bem,minha Kaa-san sempre disse que os meus olhos eram diferentes dos dele ,quase nunca falávamos sobre ele e as poucas vezes...e porque eu ia ódia-los, e ainda por cima ,não gostava dele por tê-la abandonado,mas odiar era uma palavra muito forte.

Ela beijou minha testa,acariciou minha bochecha bem devarinho,depois soltou a mão de repente ,tudo foi muito rapido,não havia mais chakra ,minha doce Kaa-san estava morta,seu cabelo antes rosa,agora estava vermelho como o sangue.

A chuva chegou um pouco tarde para apagar o fogo,ela limpava o rosto da minha Kaa-san,eu não tinha coragem para sair dali de perto dela,eu só tinha 7 anos,como eles podem fazer isso com uma vila destroçá-la,sem se importar com nada nem ninguém,como se as vidas perdidas,não fossem importantes.

A chuva estava forte,me virei e olhei atentamente para uma poça de água que havia se formado do meu lado,quando olhei para os meus olhos refletidos na água como um espelho,uma cor diferente,estava um vermelho cor de sangue,com duas virgulas em cada ,bem preta,afinal de contas o que era aquilo?Será que por isso eu tinha conseguido diferenciar os chakras das pessoas?

Nesse momento eles sumiram,e meus olhos voltaram a cor natural num tom azulado,eles saíram porque eu não queria eles,não precisava deles naquele momento,isso era muito para a cabeça de uma criança.

Os anbus me encontraram logo depois com fome e frio,eles me deram comida e água e disseram que iriam,me levar para um lugar seguro,então eu fui,não por acreditar neles e sim porque não havia muitas alternativas para mim.

Um órfão não iria sobreviver sozinho,isso que eu era agora um órfão,minha cara se contorceu com essa palavra,como eu pude perder tudo o que eu mais amava tão rápido?Tudo estava confuso.

Olhei para o anbu ao meu lado.

-Para onde estamos indo anbu-san?-Perguntei,minha voz saiu estranha,sem emoção.

O rosto dele se virou para a minha pergunta,nos continuávamos andando,não dava para saber o que ele estava pensando,a máscara de um pássaro cobria completamente o rosto de quem quer que fosse.

-Bom vocês estão sendo levados para Konoha.-Respondeu ele com uma voz gentil.

-Já ouvi falar dessa vila e bem famosa,até mesmo em Mizu,mas por que estou indo para lá?-Perguntei minha voz parecia ficar mais humana.

-Bom lá a Hokage-sama,quem comanda nossa vila,vai decidir o que é melhor para vocês.-Disse ele afagando minha cabeça.

Eu me encontrava numa sala desconhecida,já era tarde,pela janela dava para ver a lua,todas as crianças que vieram comigo estavam dormindo,só que eu estava com medo de dormir.

Reparei que uma mulher tomava conta da gente enquanto lia alguns livros,volta e meia ela levantava os olhos para nos um pouco acima dos ombros,meio recortada,de um preto liso ,num tom fosco,com olhos pequenos e pretos,com um leve lápis preto acima dos olhos,nariz um pouco pontudo e lábios bem pequenos,mesmo aparentando ter mais de trinta,tinha uma aparência bastante saudável e um energia jovial,com um kimono da cor roxa simples.

Me levantei,já havia perdido o sono mesmo e não queria acordar os outros,eles precisavam de descanso.

-Com licença...?-Perguntei,meio envergonhado.

-Meu nome é Shizune,você quer alguma coisa criança?-Perguntou ela com um sorriso doce,enquanto deixava o livro em cima da mesa.

-Eu não quero ser intrometido,mas o que você esta fazendo Shizune-san?-Falei com um fraco sorriso envergonhado.

Era melhor eu ter fingindo que eu dormia,provavelmente eu estava vermelho como um tomate maduro.

-A na verdade não conte para ninguém,mas eu devia estar trabalhando,só que estou lendo um livro.-Disse Shizune-san,dando uma piscadinha para mim.

-Mas você não deveria estar dormindo?Isso não são horas para uma criança ficar acordada.-Disse ela de repente num tom severo.

-Eu estou sem sono...-Abri minha boca bocejando,isso acabou com a minha mentira.

-Você deve estar muito cansado...

-Não quero dormir.-Disse firme.

Os olhos dela passaram,pelo meu rosto e não sei o que procuravam,mas soltou um grande suspiro,como se estivesse querendo transmitir que havia desistido de me convencer.

-Então venha aqui,termino o livro outra hora.-Disse ela com um sorriso doce.

Então acabei ajudando ela no trabalho,tinha que admitir era muito para uma pessoa,nunca tinha imaginado que haveria tanto trabalho para uma pessoa só em toda a minha vida(bom talvez eu esteja exagerando nessa parte).

Acabei adormecendo não sei como,muitos flashes vieram na minha cabeça,minha Kaa-san morta,minha vila destruída,minha Kaa-san sorrindo,minha Kaa-san brigando,minha Kaa-san chateada,minha Kaa-san chorando de alegria ou tristeza,o ultimo flash,foi os meus olhos vermelhos refletidos na água ,tudo estava vermelho.

Acordei ofegante,minhas mãos estavam apertando minhas calças,eu estava suando,minha boca tremia,eu sabia que teria um pesadelo...

-Você está bem? –Ouvi a voz da Shizune-san.

-Sim.-Minha voz saiu sem muita força.

Olhei para Shizune-san ,ela tinha uma expressão preocupada,com os braços apoiados nos joelhos.

-Onde estão as crianças?-Perguntei olhando para os lados.

Não tinha mais nenhuma criança,na sala.

-Bom,os parentes próximos dos jovens,levaram eles para casa logo cedo...

-Cedo?Que horas são?-Perguntei levantando rapidamente.

-Já esta de tarde,você dormiu muito cedo/tarde e me parecia muito cansado,não me surpreende.-Disse ela com um sorriso.

-Shizune!-Gritou uma mulher.

Shizune deu um pulo se endireitando,com os olhos esbugalhados ,correndo para a sua pequena mesa e pegando um metro de folhas,correndo para uma sala.

Levantei uma sobrancelha,que gente esquisita,pensei sem graça.

Depois ouvi passos correndo da sala.

Era Shizune-san.

-Gomen,mas a Hokage-sama quer vê-lo pequeno.-Disse ela com um olhar assustado e envergonhado.

-Ela não morde,prometo.-Continuou ela com um sorriso ,cruzando os dedos.

Entrei na sala da Hokage-sama com certo receio,aquele grito me deixou meio nervoso,que tipo de pessoa fica gritando com os outros dessa maneira?

Era uma velha,ta bom não era muito velha,mas tinha um porte de uma pessoa de certa idade,olhei para o rosto dela,provavelmente se ela soubesse que eu achava ela velha me mataria.

Tinha um longo cabelo loiro claro e olhos castanhos,bem claros, as sobrancelhas dela era para cima e bem finas,o rosto cheio e cílios bem grossos,o interessante e que ela usava uma Maria Chiquinha frouxa,e a boca era de um rosa fosco.

Ela estava sentada e dois homens estavam do lado dela,um loiro e outro de cabelo branco,com uma mascara.

-Tsunade-sama,esse é o garoto.-Falou Shizune-san.

Todos olharam atentamente para mim,minha bochecha ficou levemente vermelha,eu olhava para o chão,enquanto isso.

-Ei garoto!..-Disse a Tsunade-sama(Foi a Shizune-san que a chamou assim).

Eu olhei bem nos olhos dela ,ela pareceu bastante surpresa com isso.

-Bom pode se sentar Daisuke,neh?

Fiz uma afirmação com a cabeça,sentei numa cadeira bem na frente dela,a expressão dela era tensa.

-Bom Daisuke-kun,tenho que te fazer umas perguntas e eu espero que você me responda sinceramente,ta bom?-Disse por fim tentando deixar o clima mais calmo.

-Sua Kaa-san se chamava Haruno Sakura?-Perguntou ela,olhando diretamente para mim.

-Sim,o nome da minha Kaa-san é Haruno Sakura.-Respondi,mas uma onda de calor me inundou,meu coração falhou assim que falei o nome dela,porém tentei não transmitir isso - Repito tentei.

-E seu nome é Haruno Daisuke?

-É.-Respondi.

-Sua Kaa-san tinha cabelos róseos e olhos verdes?

-Que tipo de perguntas são essas,Hokage-sama?-Disse sem entender,já havia falado o nome da minha Kaa-san,porque eles queriam saber como ela era?

Foi ai que reparei que os homens do lado dela estavam tensos,acho que desde que falei que minha mãe se chamava Haruno Sakura.

-Apenas responda.-Disse ela séria.

Eu suspirei,afinal o que podia dar errado,já tinha perdido minha Kaa-san e minha casa.

-Sim,minha Kaa-san era assim mesmo.

Ela suspirou profundamente,apoiando os cotovelos,na mesa.

O loiro do lado dela se aproximou ele parecia ter vinte e poucos anos,cabelos loiros berrantes e olhos azuis,não como os meus,acho que mais escuros,suas bochechas tinham três riscos na diagonal e um sorriso enorme e branco.

-Daisuke-kun,por acaso é ela?-Disse ele.

Ele me mostrou uma foto antiga,dava para ver porque na borda estava um amarelo claro,quatro pessoas estavam na foto,um homem de cabelo branco e mascara(o que estava aqui na sala,bem quieto me analisando) e três crianças ,um garoto loiro de cara emburrada(o homem que me entregou a foto,com um sorriso agora),um garoto com um olhar sério e com uma cara emburrada,o cabelo era num preto escuro e uma garota do meio com um sorriso meigo nos lábios,cabelos róseos,comprido.

Mesmo estando tão nova na foto ,eu a reconheci,o mesmo sorriso meigo e gentil.

-Sim é ela mesma,vocês conheciam ela?-Perguntei curioso.

Ele deu um sorriso maior ainda,se é que era possível.

-Sim ela era como uma nii-san para mim.-Disse ele com um sorriso feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo.

-Mas qual é o seu nome?-Disse sem entender.

-Ah...é verdade eu não me apresentei,meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto.-Falou ele mais alto que o necessário.

-E quem é o de mascara?

-É o Kakashi-sensei...

-Naruto,não sou mais seu sensei...-Disse ,não de modo irritado e sim divertido.

-Força do habito Kakashi-sense...Kakashi-senpai.-Falou Naruto-san,se corrigindo rapidamente,com um sorriso envergonhado.

Tsunade-sama se levantou e foi até o meu encontro e me olhou de cima a baixo,com um rosto sério.

-Você não se parece muito com ela...-Disse Tsunade-sama com ênfase no ela.

-Kaa-san me disse que a cor dos meus olhos são do Tou-san dela.-Falei tentando não parecer ansioso.

-E o seu cabelo?-Perguntou a Tsunade-sama,o olhar dela era estranho e duro.

Fechei a cara,não gostava de falar dele,mas pelo olhar dela,eu não sairia dali até falar,não sei porque,só que ela me deixava nervoso e com um pouquinho de medo.

-Do me Tou-san,na verdade,minha Kaa-san,sempre dizia que eu era a cara dele,tirando a cor dos meus olhos,ela até me disse que o formato dos meus olhos eram dele...-Minha boca ficou seca,ela tinha dito que...

**Lembrança**

_-Você tem o mesmo formato dos olhos de seu Tou-san,e mais do que nunca seus olhos estão parecidos com os dele.Não os odeie ele.-Ela abriu um sorriso,aquele sorriso que eu tanto amava._

**Fim da Lembrança**

Será que eu devia falar,para eles,eles podiam ser ruins...

Só que eles estavam na foto com minha Kaa-san,eles eram amigos dela então,eles não eram ruins,o homem loiro ,tinha um sorriso tão bondoso e gentil.

-Kaa-san quando estava morrendo disse que eu tinha os olhos parecidos com os dele,mais do que nunca...-Minha voz ficou fraquinha.

-Como assim Daisuke-kun?-Perguntou Shizune-san se aproximando.

Não havia reparado que a Shizune-san ainda continuava na sala e todos eles olhavam diretamente para mim.

Minhas bochechas coraram,não gostava de tanta atenção sobre mim.

Fechei meus olhos e me concentrei.

Quando os abri podia ver a circulação de chakras de cada um.

A reação deles não podia ser pior,todos ficaram sérios,até mesmo a Shizune-san,o sorriso doce dela foi tomada por uma expressão de surpresa,ficando séria de repente.

-Você é filho do Sasuke-teme!-Disse Naruto-san,gritando apontando para mim,quebrando o clima tenso.

-Cala a boca Naruto!-Disse Tsunade-sama,Kakashi-san e Shizune-san,dando um soco na cabeça dele,ficando três galos enormes.

Foi uma coisa bem engraçada,eu estaria morrendo de rir,se a situação não fosse tão sé não pude segurar,soltei uma risadinha,esse Naruto-san era realmente um homem crianç amigos da Kaa-san são muito engraçados.

-Quem é Sasuke?-Perguntei intrigado,o nome era um pouco parecido com o meu.

-Sakura-chan não falou nada sobre ele?-Falou Naruto-san ,respondendo a minha pergunta com outra pergunta.

-Não.

-Você sabe o que você tem no olho,Daisuke-kun?-Perguntou Kakashi-san.

-A cor vermelha com vírgulas pretas nos meus olhos?Na verdade não sei... -Disse sem entender.

-Se chama Sharingan é um poder ocular shinobi muito forte,uma excelente arma shinobi,sendo que se passa por implante ou hereditariamente,ou seja, de pai para filho,como é no seu caso.-Disse Kakashi-san de modo bem calmo.

-Mas vocês ainda não me responderam,quem é Sasuke?-Perguntei de novo irritado,odiava quando não respondiam as minha perguntas,ou me enrolavam.

Naruto-san,me passou a foto antiga sem dizer nada,seu rosto estava nublado,assim como seus olhos,olhei atentamente a foto,a única pessoa que não conhecia nessa foto era o...

-É esse garoto de cabelo preto?-Perguntei para ter certeza.

-É esse é o Sasuke-teme...-Disse Naruto-san triste.

-Ele tem um rosto solitário e muito sério para uma criança...-Disse vendo a dor escondida desse tal Sasuke.

-Então esse é o meu Tou-san?...-Continuei,olhando para a foto,minha Kaa-san e ele não se pareciam,enquanto ela tinha um olhar doce,ele tinha um olhar frio e convencido.

-Sim ,pequeno.-Falou Tsunade-san,de um modo amargo ou sentido.

-Ele parece tão diferente da minha Kaa-san,tão triste...-Disse colocando o dedo no rosto dele na foto,tão estranho ...

-Não entendo vocês são pessoas ótimas,porque minha Kaa-san fugiu de Konoha?-Perguntei confuso.

-Como você sabe que...-Disse Shizune-san.

-Bom,minha Kaa-san só pode ter fugido,pelas expressões que vocês fazem,quando mencionam ela,como uma certa amargura e tristeza e o Sasuke também não deve morar aqui ,vocês falam dele na mesma amargura,só que com um pouco de raiva .-Falei cortando Shizune-san.

-Gomen ,Shizune-san acabei interrompendo o que você iria dizer...-Disse meio corado,pela minha falta de educação.

-Pequeno,você é mesmo observador.-Falou Tsunade-sama,num tom de bronca,mas com um sorriso tímido nos lábios.

Dei um sorriso envergonhado,sempre era assim quando alguém me elogiava.

Só que eu era um garoto e garotos não devem ficar vermelhos como as meninas,isso era vergonhoso,mas minha Kaa-san disse que isso era o que me diferenciava deles,nunca entendi muito bem essa parte e a Kaa-san disse que só entenderia quando -san se você soubesse o quanto sinto sua falta,pelo menos você não me deixou sozinho,Konoha era a minha nova casa.

Então porque será que eu me sentia sozinho,mesmo estando no lugar que ela cresceu,será que eu estava exagerando?

Não.Não estava.

* * *

><p><strong>E então...Continuo ou paro aqui mesmo? <strong>

**(Se sim vou postar toda semana - espero -)**

**Please...Falando mal ou bem da Fic,comentem...(pois assim ajuda a merolha-lá.)**

**Tchau!**


	2. Um dia leva a Outro

**_Inocência_**

****_"Porque quem ama nunca sabe o que ama  
>Nem sabe porque ama, nem o que é amar<br>__Amar é eterna inocência,  
>E a única inocência..."<br>_

_(Fernando Pessoa) _

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2. - Um dia leva a Outro<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Saudade é um sentimento que quando não cabe no coração,<br>escorre pelos olhos."_

_(Bob Marley)_

* * *

><p>Alguns meses se passaram desde minha chegada em Konoha,desde a minha conversa com os amigos da minha Kaa-san,eles me disseram que por enquanto eu tinha que manter meu(como era mesmo o nome?)Sharingan em segredo.<p>

Eles me falaram que ele era um poder raro e especial e que isso pode despertar o interesse de pessoas ruins,o que eu não queria.

Tenho que ser franco,era um pouco difícil me adaptar a esse lugar,por falar nisso,depois acabei perguntando a Shizune-san quem levou as crianças que estavam comigo entes.

**Lembrança**

_-Shizune-san,as crianças que vieram comigo,estão aonde?-Perguntei,querendo saber._

_-Como eu disse antes para você ,os parentes mais próximos vieram buscá-las e como nos não conseguimos nada de seus parentes,procuramos um pouco e uma das crianças disse que a sua Kaa-san tinha cabelos róseos e olhos verdes e que se chamava Haruno Sakura,seria muita coincidência... –Ela parou de repente assustada._

_-Eu não devia falar uma coisa dessas com você Tsunade-sama,vai me matar quando descobrir e..._

_-Shizune!_

**Fim da Lembrança**

Dei um leve sorriso,para a minha breve lembrança,algo me dizia que eu iria me divertir muito em Konoha.

Enquanto eu andava as pessoas,me davam espaço e cochichavam,minha Kaa-san sempre disse que quem cochicha o rabo espicha,nunca entendi muito bem,mas agora entendo é muito desagradável passar e alguém ficar falando,não entendia muito bem do que estavam falando,eu não era verde nem nada.

Bom por enquanto eu estava morando num pequeno apartamento,é um pouco estranho e vazio,sempre que eu entrava no apartamento,me sentia sozinho,minha Kaa-san ...

Minha Kaa-san e eu,morávamos numa casinha ,perto do hospital,era amarela ,com um jardim na frente,bem simples,dentro de casa tinha vários tipos de flores,deixava a casa com mais vida...

No meu apartamento não tinha planta nenhuma e não tinha minha Kaa-san.

Eu não conseguia entender,muito bem,só tinha 7 anos,como eles poderiam me dar um apartamento,está bem que vem o tempo todo um tal de Sai-san,para ver se estou bem ou precisando de alguma coisa,ele me deixa nervoso,sempre com um sorriso falso no boca,com uma pele muito clara de tom doentio,mas ele realmente se preocupa comigo,da para ver no tom de voz quando fala comigo.

Bom eu estava a caminho da casa do Naruto-san,na verdade ele estava do meu lado,me levando,com um enorme sorriso no rosto,ele percebeu que eu estava olhando para ele e virei o meu rosto corado.

-Chegamos,Daisuke-kun!-Disse Naruto-san parando.

Olhei atentamente para a casa dele,era de tom azul claro,com grandes janelas,o telhado era branco,o que deixava a casa bem clara,tinha um enorme jardim na frente onde duas crianças crianças,crianças da minha idade,uma mulher chegou num kimono,vermelho de vários toms,cabelo grande abaixo da cintura,com uma franjinha,cabelos azulados escuros e pele pálida,com olhos sem pupila ,perolados,com um rosto calmo e tímido.

Ele deu um selinho nela,ela ficou vermelha,eles faziam um grande contraste,bem diferentes.

-Você deve ser o Daisuke-kun,não é?-Disse ela,se abaixando para falar comigo.

Acenei com a cabeça.

-Ela é a minha esposa ,Hinata-chan...-Disse o Naruto-san,botando a mão atrás da cabeça,de um modo bem infantil.

-Olá Hinata-san.-Disse vermelho,ela beijou minha bochecha,o que me fez ficar muito vermelho.

-Ei crianças venham aqui agora!-Gritou Naruto-san.

Duas crianças vieram correndo e pararam perto da Hinata-san.

-Esses são o Shaoran e a Emiko...

-E futuramente o Seiya.-Disse Naruto-san,chegando mais perto da Hinata-san e acariciando a barriga dela,evidenciando uma barriga saliente.

Hinata-san estava com um Kimono largo,por isso não pude perceber a gravidez,não que uma criança deva saber disso,só que minha Kaa-san era médica,então sabia algumas coisas...

Pensar nela,abria um buraco e esse buraco latejava.

Para parar de pensar sobre isso,eu comecei a observar os filhos do Naruto-san.

A Emiko-chan tinha cabelos castanhos escuro até a metade das costas,lisos,mas não totalmente com um leve encaracolado e uma franja repicada que caia sobre os olhos,olhos castanhos escuros avermelhados,sem pupila igual a Kaa-san dela,com um sorriso meigo nos lábios,usava um kimono vermelho,nas bordas rosa e com alguns desenhos de flores amarelas,com um grande laço rosa preso na cintura,as mangas eram tão compridas que cobriam as mãos dela.

Já o Shaoran-kun tinha cabelos loiros,no mesmo tom berrante do Naruto-san,rebelde para cima,mas com duas franjas laterais,olhos azuis intensos,na mesma cor do Naruto-san,com pupilas,com um sorriso sincero no rosto,usava uma bandana preta na testa,uma blusa de manga longa preta acizentada,uma calça laranja e um sobretudo laranja com chamas de cor vinho na borda.

-Oi ,quer brincar?-Perguntou Emiko-chan,me puxando.

Pensei por um instante,porque não?

-Pode ser...

Shaoran-kun se aproximou e tocou em mim e os dois saíram correndo,dando careta.

-Tá com você!-Gritaram Shaoran-kun e Emiko-chan.

Então estava comigo,comecei a correr,atrás deles,fazia tempo que ,eu não me sentia como uma...uma crianç sentir que podia voar se quisesse é como se com aquele simples toque,tudo o que me preocupava tivesse sumido,não completamente,mas era bom,era divertido,uma brincadeira de criança.

Ri,uma risada gostosa,sem forçar ,bem sincera,sem pressões.

Já estava anoitecendo,Emiko-chan,Shaoran-kun e eu estávamos sentados admirando as estrelas.

-Então você se chama mesmo Daisuke-kun?-Perguntou Emiko-chan.

-É o meu nome...-Falei ainda olhando para as estrelas.

-Nossa até que você é legal,pensei que seria chato...-Falou Emiko-chan,mais para ela do que para mim na realidade.

-Arigato.-Respondi rindo.

-A minha imouto é a falta de educação em pessoa...-Falou Shaoran-kun,debochando.

-Vocês dois são gêmeos,não é mesmo?-Perguntei de olhos fechados e depois abri para olhar os dois.

-Sabia que ninguém,acredita nisso?-Disse Emiko-chan,surpresa com a minha pergunta.

-Nem mesmo dão um palpite,somos muito diferentes...-Disse Shaoran-kun rindo.

-Bom vocês parecem ter a mesma idade,por isso perguntei se são gêmeos e na verdade,muitos gêmeos não são parecidos,mas tem isso de que nascidos juntos são idênticos...-Revirei os olhos.

-Quantos anos vocês tem?-Continuei a conversa com uma pergunta.

-Temos 7 anos e você?-Respondeu Emiko-chan e aproveitando perguntou.

-Também tenho 7,na verdade acabei de fazer.-Falei sendo sincero.

Os dois riram e eu fiquei vermelho.

-Que foi?

-Nada ,só que a gente está conversando que nem adulto...-Disse Emiko-chan,chorando de rir,botando a mão na boca para se controlar.

Foi ai que entendi,comecei a rir também,afinal de contas ,não era engraçado,mas só que os gêmeos eram muito contagiantes e ri junto com eles.

Que coisa mais sem graça...

Mais meses se passaram,eles não eram tão ruins quanto os outros,mas a saudade apertava,meu coração ainda latejava de dor,minha casa,minha Kaa-san,meu lar,foram embora num piscar de olhos e mesmo as pessoas de Konoha(nem todos),serem muito gentis comigo,eu ainda me sentia sozinho,quando ia para o parque e via as crianças com seus pais...

Eu estava sofrendo...

Só que eu não contava para ninguém o que me aconteceu,todos de Konoha já sabiam que eu era um pobre garotinho bastardo órfão,quando eu chegava perto de uma criança um dos pais vinha e levavam-na embora...

**Lembrança**

_-Mas Kaa-san,porque não posso brincar com o garotinho novo...?-Falou uma garotinha. _

_-Porque ele perdeu os pais e a vila,um garoto problemático minha filha,não quero você misturada com esse tipo de gente e ainda o garoto só tinha mãe,um bastardo...-Disse uma mulher de olhar sério._

**Fim da Lembrança**

Não entendia o porque de tanto preconceito,isso me isolava das outras crianças,além de ser novo eu era o esquisito...

Abracei mais minhas pernas e comecei a chorar,porque minha Kaa-san me deixou,nesse mundo maluco,de pessoas de olhares reprovadores,me sentia tão sozinho nesse lugar,as únicas crianças que eu brincava era Akemi-chan e Shaoran-kun,também tinha outras crianças,mas as que eu tinha mais amizade era os gêmeos,eles nunca me perguntavam,se eu sentia saudade da minha vila,isso era bom,pois não queria falar sobre isso,apenas queria ser uma criança,eu queria rir,queria brincar,ser feliz.

Enxuguei minhas lágrimas,não era assim que , seria feliz,não podia ficar chorando dessa forma,condenando a minha Kaa-san,ela não tinha culpa,ela sempre fez o melhor que podia,sempre...

Hoje era o dia das mães e todos parecem tão alegres,menos eu ...

Não era justo,apertei a flor que havia pego no parque,uma rosa vermelha,a cor favorita da Kaa-san,pensei por alguns instantes,por que havia pego aquela flor afinal?

Andei até um lago grande,olhei para a flor e para a água,dei um sorriso,me ajoelhei e coloquei a flor na água,ela boiou ,na metade do lago ela afundou e as pétalas dela se separaram.

-Parabéns,Kaa-san você merece,eu te amo...-Sussurrei olhando para o céu claro,me virei e pude sentir o vento no meu cabelo ,como um cafuné.

-Arigato.-Disse,sem olhar para trás.

Kaa-san ...Kaa-san...

Tou-san,porque você não a protegeu?Esse era o seu dever.-Pensei trincando os dentes.

Por sua causa eu estou sozinho...Como você pode ser tão egoísta?

**Lembrança**

_-Kaa-san,foi sem querer eu não queria ter corrido no hospital...-Disse nervoso._

_-Então porque correu?-Disse Kaa-san com um olhar serio._

_-Kaa-san,eu..eu...fiquei com medo...-Falei olhando para baixo,com as bochechas vermelhas._

_-Como?_

_Ela se abaixou e encontrou o meu olhar._

_-Eu vi...uma garotinha chorando porque havia perdido a Kaa-san dela,não sei porque ,eu queria te ver Kaa-san,fiquei com medo ,gomen.-Comecei a chorar,me sentia um bebe._

_-A meu anjinho,não fique assim...-Ela me abraçou,afagando minha cabeça._

_-Shhhhhhhhhh...-Continuou ela._

_-Gomenasai...-Continuei nervoso._

_-Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh...Calma..._

_-Meu filho,tire essas coisas da cabeça...-Continuou ela._

_-Kaa-san você vai morrer?-Perguntei com os olhos molhados._

_-Ninguém sabe quando vai morrer,Daisuke...-Disse ela com sorriso meigo,acariciando minha bochecha._

_-Isso não é justo...-Falei com a cara meio inchada._

_-Realmente,não é..._

_-Mas a vida é como uma caixa de bombom,você nunca sabe o que tem dentro,porém mesmo assim você abre..._

_Terminou dando um beijo na minha testa._

**Fim da Lembrança**

Minha Kaa-san tinha razão a vida era uma caixa de bomboms.

Tínhamos que vive-la,tínhamos que abrir nossa caixa,fazia parte.

Olhei para cima e vi o céu escuro sem nuvens,apenas as estrelas e a lua.

**Lembrança**

_-Kaa-san você tinha muitos amigos na infância ..?-Perguntei curioso._

_-Não muitos,mas tive alguns que marcaram...-Disse ela com um olhar distante._

_-Como eles eram?_

_-Um parecia a lua,incrivelmente bonito e surpreendente,ele sempre muda drasticamente como as fases da lua...-ela parou um pouco colocando a mão no coração-o outro parecia o sol,ele sempre contagiava os outros com sua alegria e energia e nunca mudou,sempre irradiando como o sol,os dois são verdadeiros opostos,até hoje...,o engraçado é que eles se consideram irmãos...-Falou ela com um sorriso triste._

_-Nossa...E você Kaa-san?_

_-Eu o que...?-Ela perguntou parecendo confusa._

_-Bom ,eu acho que você seria a estrela..._

_-Uma estrela?..._

_-Não Kaa-san a estrela,aquela que aparece de dia e de noite,assim você faz companhia para o sol e a lua,assim você nunca vai se separar dos seus amigos,mesmo que você as vezes não apareça ,sei que sabem que você olha por eles..._

_Kaa-san me abraçou com força,um vermelho rubro ficou na minha face,até ela e soltar._

_-Sabe meu filho,você foi uma das melhores coisas que aconteceu na minha vida,se não a melhor...-Disse ela acariciando minha bochecha._

_-Às vezes eu invejo a sua inocência,sobre as coisas...-Continuou,terminando a conversa com um abraço mais longo e apertado,mas falando tão baixinho que não sabia se realmente ela havia falado algo._

**Fim da Lembrança**

Eu me lembro que eu não perguntei,para ela o porque daquela frase,não queria perturbá-la,as vezes quando vemos alguém sofrendo,o melhor e dar ajuda sem perguntas,eles não querem falar,só querem desabafar,mesmo que depois deixe as pessoas cobertas de duvidas.

Mas hoje eu entendia,pelo menos uma parte daquela frase.

Olhei para a estrela da minha Kaa-san,era a mais brilhante do céu,isso me deu um certo orgulho,ninguém podia superar a minha Kaa-san,ninguém.

Não era por seu conhecimento ou poder e sim porque eu a amava e ninguém podia tirar isso de mim,mesmo que doesse lembrar dela,parar de pensar nela era pior,ela ficou encravada na meu coração,para sempre.

-Boa Noite Kaa-san...-Disse olhando pela janela,diretamente para a estrela mais brilhante do céu.

Amanha era outro dia,um dia em Konoha.

E eu esperava não encontrar nenhum bombom estragado.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oi!<em>**

**_Sei que ainda não tem nenhuma postagem,mas aqui tem mais um capitulo.._**

**_(Obs:Essa fic tem no nyah também...)_**

**_Tchau!_**


	3. A Obaasan

**Inocência**

_"Porque quem ama nunca sabe o que ama_  
><em>Nem sabe porque ama,nem o que é amar<em>  
><em>Amar é a eterna inocência<em>  
><em>E a única inocência..."<em>  
><em>(Fernando Pessoa)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3. - A Obaa-san<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Sinto a fúria de suas palavras,<br>__mas não entendo nada do que você diz."_

_(William Shakespeare)_

* * *

><p>Acordei bem cedo,fiquei olhando para o teto branco no meu quarto(argh),a cor branca me lembrava hospitais e eu não gostava nem um pouco deles.O lugar era sempre limpo demais,cores claras demais,mas só entram lá pessoas com dor, lugar com aparência tranqüilizadora,dizendo<em>"Não se preocupe,se você morrer pelo menos vai estar num lugar bonito...".<em>

Me levantei sabendo que não conseguiria mais dormir,me debrucei na janela olhando para o horizonte,o tempo estava nublado,estava com cara que ia chover feio,as nuvens eram pesadas e bem pretas.

Dei um suspiro,minha barriga fez um barulho alto,fiquei levemente vermelho,havia dormido sem comer nada no dia anterior,minha Kaa-san me mataria se soubesse disso.

Esse pensamento me fez suspirar,qualquer coisa que fazia ou pensasse era diretamente ligada a Kaa-san.

Kaa-san...

Kaa-san...

Peguei uma maçã bem vermelha e comecei a mordiscá-la,bem devagar,sentindo o sabor,bem docinha,com a outra mão livre ,abri a geladeira e peguei uma garrafa de guaracamp,acabando com a maçã,bebi a metade da garrafa e guardei o resto para mais tarde.

Sai de casa/apartamento,todos estavam abrindo o comércio,as pessoas passavam por mim me ignorando,olhando para os lados,via vários rostos,conhecia cada um deles,a maioria só de vista.

Um onda melancólica me atingiu,resolvi visitar a Shizune-san,ela era uma pessoa muito doce,ver ela talvez me ajudasse,sabia que ela começava a trabalhar cedo com a Tsunade-sama.

Começava a entrar no corredor para a sala da Hokage-sama,olhei atentamente para a mesa repleta de trabalho da Shizune-san,ela não estava ali,provavelmente ela chegava mais tarde,antes de sair ouvi um ruído da sala,sabia que não devia ouvir atrás das portas,só que eles falavam praticamente gritando.

_-Você só pode estar brincando...!-Falou uma voz raivosa,berrando,uma voz feminina._

_-Eu não brinco,por isso sou a Hokage...-Falou a Tsunade-sama,numa voz controlada,bem forçada._

_-Nunca,ela morreu,ele não existe!-Falou a voz feminina._

_-Você tem responsabilidades e..._

A porta se abriu com força dei um pulo para trás,uma mulher,por volta de seus cinqüenta anos,com cabelos vermelhos e olhos verdes saiu,uma boca fina e rosto cheio,vermelho de raiva,seus olhos se encontraram com os meus,fiquei vermelho de vergonha por ser pego em flagrante.

-Gomen eu não queri...

Minha voz foi interrompida por um baque senti um formigamento no meu rosto,o tapa foi forte o suficiente para me jogar de costas ao chão,gemi com o contato no chão frio,botei a mão no meu rosto onde ela havia batido,um filete de sangue escorria do meu lábio inferior,meu rosto formigava,latejava,eu permanecia estático no chão sem me mover,o que foi isso?

-Você não é nada ouviu!Por sua causa minha filha esta morta é tudo culpa sua,você não passa de um bastardo,você não tem meu sangue,não é meu neto!-Ela berrou,levantando a mão contra mim de novo.

Mas dessa vez foi ela que recebeu um tapa,não melhor um soco forte o suficiente para ser jogada na parede,ela caiu inconsciente no chão.

-Daisuke-kun,você está bem?-Falou Shizune-san,botando a mão na minha testa.

Eu estava?O que aquela mulher falou era verdade,eu era o neto dela?Não reparei quando a Shizune-san se aproximou de mim,avaliando meu rosto,fazendo uma leve careta para o meu machucado,devia estar bem vermelho pela cara dela,que tipo de pessoa bate em crianças dessa maneira?

Respondendo a pergunta da Shizune-san:Não,eu não estava bem.-respondendo ,apenas em pensamento.

Eu agora me encontrava na sala da Tsunade-sama,com um saco de gelo no rosto,para aliviar a dor,mas não era a dor física que me ninguém havia me batido assim, me arrependia de ter estava pior do que antes.

Meus olhos continuavam marejados e embaçados,permaneci calado o tempo inteiro.

-Tire o saco de gelo do rosto...-Disse Tsunade-sama,se abaixando e colocando a mão no meu rosto,com a face preocupada.

Ela concerteza estava usando chakra,para o meu ferimento,o chakra dela era morno e gentil,em pouco tempo meu rosto parou de formigar,reparei que a cor do chakra dela era verde .

-Tsunade-sama...-Comecei,eu tinha que perguntar.

-Aquela senhora,quem era ?Ela vai ficar bem?-Minha voz estava rouca e baixa,tive que me esforçar para manter um tom estável.

-Ela se chama Hina ...Haruno Hina e sim ela vai ficar bem...-Disse Tsunade-sama contrariada na ultima parte.-Se bem que eu podia ter concentrado um pouco de chakra no punho,quem sabe na próxima...-Continuou ela num resmungo.

Foi quando Shizune-san pigarreou.

-Mas bem isso é para depois e...

-Ela é minha Obaa-san?-Perguntei receoso pela resposta,eu queria um não,aquela mulher não gostava de mim,o sobrenome dela"Haruno",só deve ser coincidência.

Minha esperança de um não ,foi embora com a carranca que a Tsunade-sama,fez com a minha pergunta.

Ela apertou um pouco o meu rosto enquanto me curava.

**Lembrança**

_-Kaa-san,como era sua Kaa-san?-Perguntei curioso,sentando._

_-Quer dizer sua Obaa-san?Bom ela era muito bonita e inteligente,sempre com um sorriso nos rosto...-Respondeu Kaa-san,com a voz longe._

_-Que nem você né,Kaa-san?-Disse abraçado-a._

_-Sim...-Disse ela no meu ouvido,fazendo carinho no meu cabelo._

**Fim da Lembrança**

Ela não parecia feliz de saber que tinha um neto,o rosto dela era de ódio e repulsa,mas mesmo assim não pude,não ficar preocupado com ela,ela parecia transtornada,ela perdeu a filha,não deve estar bem da cabeça.

Só que uma vozinha começou a murmurar na minha cabeça,você também perdeu alguém muito importante para você e não fica dando tapa em toda pessoa que encontra...

-Tsunade-sama!-Falou uma voz berrando,eu sabia exatamente de quem era.

-Naruto-kun,fale baixo...-Disse Shizune-san rindo.

-Gomen,eu só vim aqui para...-Ele parou de falar assim que olhou para mim,seu rosto alegre,se transformou em preocupado.

-Obaa-san,você bateu no D..

Bum!

Começou a sair sangue do nariz do Naruto-kun,deixei escapar um sorriso,Tsunade-sama estava com o rosto sério e o Naruto-kun estava sentado no chão com uma mão na cabeça e outra no nariz.

-Primeiro,não grite na minha sala,Segundo não me chame de Obaa-san,eu não sou velha,Terceiro eu não bati no Daisuke-kun,Quarto,jamais faria uma coisa dessas com ele...-Falou ela se acalmando,mas ainda com uma veia pulando na testa.

-Mas se não foi você ,..quem foi que bateu no Daisuke-kun?-Falou o Naruto-kun se endireitando,com o estancamento no nariz.

-Foi a Hina...-Falou Tsunade-sama relutante.

-Quer dizer a Kaa-san da ...-Ele não terminou de falar,pois nesse instante ele olhou no meu rosto.

Eu não precisava que ele terminasse para entender.

-Mas afinal o que você veio fazer aqui ?seja rápido...-Falou Tsunade-sama,não séria e sim com um tom cansado.

-A é o que eu vim fazer aqui mesmo?...-Disse ele perguntando para o ar.

Vi outra veia pulsando na cabeça da Tsunade-sama,pensei rápido,era bem capaz do Naruto-san ficasse em coma se recebesse outro soco dela.A Shizune-san apenas deu um suspiro,aquilo parecia habitual para ela.

-Bom Naruto-san,pense nos lugares que esteve até chegar aqui talvez ajude...-Falei com a voz ainda rouca,levantando da cadeira e chegando mais perto dele.

Ele olhou para mim,por alguns instantes,eu sabia o que ele estava vendo ali,uma grande marca vermelha no meu rosto.

Depois seu olhar se tornou distante começou a sair palavras sem nexo da boca dele,comecei a ver uma terceira veia saindo da testa da Tsunade-sama,era melhor lembrar rápido Naruto-san.

-Lembrei!O Shitori-san disse que você tem que pagar ele ainda essa semana...

-Eu não tenho dívidas...-Disse Tsunade-sama murmurando vermelha,o que provava que era mentira.

-Disse que só porque você é a Hokage,não quer dizer nada,você tem que paga-lo,também disse que você é um péssimo exemplo...

Bum!

Outro soco voador veio na cabeça do Naruto-san,fiquei com um pouco de pena,essa devia ter doido.

-Obaa-san não culpe o mensageiro...!-Falou Naruto-san choramingando,tentando estancar outro sangramento nasal.

-Naruto-san quem é o Shitori-san?-Perguntei intrigado,sem conter minha curiosidade.

-A bom ele é o dono de um bar na outra esquina e...

Bum!

Outro soco atingiu a cabeça do Naruto-san.

Nunca mais falei com a Hina-san desde aquele tapa,não tinha coragem,me sentia um completo covarde,toquei meu rosto onde ela havia batido,de noite nos meus pesadelos,eu não sonhava tanto com a morte da minha Kaa-san,eu sonhava com ela me dando um tapa e dizendo que eu era responsável pela morte dela,seu rosto estava coberto de sangue,sempre coberto de sangue e raiva e ódio no olhar.

Deixei uma lagrima escapar,a lagrima que eu tinha que ter deixado cair assim que tinha recebido aquele tapa,só que eu não consegui,estava tão assombrado por dentro que não havia conseguido chorar,comecei a derramar mais lagrimas,meu rosto ficou encharcado,soluços escapavam da minha garganta sem permissão.

**Lembrança**

_Passando por uma das variadas ruas de Konoha,vi Hina-san ,com o cabelo preso num coque,ela olhou para mim,depois,desviou olhar._

_-Obaa-san...-murmurei parando e olhando para ela de costas._

_Suas costas ficaram eretas._

_-Eu não faço parte da sua família,não sou sua Obaa-san,minha filha foi uma heroína,ela jamais traiu ninguém,por isso não sou sua Obaa-san.!-Falou ela com desprezo em cada palavra._

_Ela virou o pescoço para mim,seu olhar era frio._

_-Bastardinho.-Disse ela com um sorriso cruel,virando e indo embora._

**Fim de Lembrança**

Bom a verdade é que eu vi ela depois,mas preferia para minha saúde ,não ter visto.

Meu choro ficou mais forte,chorei até dormir,o choro virou uma canção de ninar para mim,uma canção triste.

Ninguém veio ver se eu estava bem.

**Lembrança**

_Eu olhava para o teto,de cor branca,dei uma careta,estava sem sono,me enfiei embaixo do cobertor o tempo estava frio,saia um pouco de fumaça da minha boca,mesmo estando agasalhado e com um cobertor,meu dedos estavam gelados._

_Estava com medo de levantar da cama e o cobertor ficar frio._

_Estava tão frio,tive que controlar meus dentes,para não fazerem barulho._

_Ouvi um barulho,eram passos,bem leves._

_Senti colocarem algo sobre mim,era um cobertor,para me deixar mais aquecido._

_-Está muito frio,meu amor,não quero que fique doente,boa noite...-Essa pessoa falou me dando um beijo na testa._

_Esperei essa pessoa ir embora,batendo a porta bem devagarzinho._

_Abri meus olhos no mesmo instante,um cobertor preto sem detalhes estava em cima do meu,que tinha muitos detalhes de Kunais,bem infantil,sendo também o meu para o lado em cima da minha cabeceira uma xícara,com um liquido quente saindo da xícara._

_Peguei com uma das mãos livres ,era camomila._

_-Boa noite,Kaa-san...-Murmurei antes de tomar meu chá._

**Fim da Lembrança**

Por um momento tudo que eu conhecia e amava,foi destruído.

Minha Obaa-san me rejeitava da pior maneira que existe,porque...porque!

Dei um soco na parede,acabei fazendo um buraco nela,parei e observei o buraco,preto e sem luz,depois olhei a minha mão,quando fechei ela senti uma dor como se estivesse estalando os ossos,estava inchando,o que quer dizer que acabei de quebrar minha mão,como vou explicar isso no hospital?Meu estomago revirou,com essa palavra"hospital",não gostei da idéia,mas tinha que ir,a dor não estava cessando.

Como pude ser tão baka,na verdade eu havia me assustado com minha própria reação,eu não era agressivo,não era uma coisa que eu geralmente fazia e por isso me assustava,esse não é o pior ,o pior foi que eu só fui ficar assustado comigo mesmo praticamente uma semana depois do ocorrido,isso era terrível,minha consciência estava com preguiça de falar comigo,talvez,só talvez ela não tenha visto isso como algo ruim,só agora viu que era.

Bom eu não precisei engessar a minha mão,um grande alivio,pois houve apenas uma pequena fratura,o que me surpreende,pois abri um buraco na uma tipóia de cor azul escura,era para eu ficar no mínimo,no mínimo um mês inteiro,eu sinceramente,achei desnecessário,só bastava me dar um remédio para dor.

Revirei meus olhos,não estava tão ruim.

Fechei minha mão e meus ossos pareciam que queriam sair da minha pele,gemi e abri a mão,acho que estava ruim sim,mas a culpa é minha,dando soco em paredes.

E as pessoas,que passavam por mim pareciam saber,pois se distanciavam bem mais do que de costume,velhos fofoqueiros-pensei com raiva.

Nisso fechei minhas mãos em punhos,gemi,esquecendo do machucado,se eu continuasse assim,não iria tirar esse bagulho tão cedo.

-Daisuke-kun!-Gritou uma voz masculina,num tom grave.

Eu reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar.

-Bom Dia,Naruto-san...-Falei com um sorriso fino.

-Ah er...Bom Dia...-Disse ele envergonhado pela falta do Bom dia,sem ar.

-Tudo bem com você?-Perguntou de um modo despreocupado.

Estranhei o tom dele.

-Bom..acho que sim.-Falei sem graça,dando uma pequena olhada na minha mão que estava imobilizada com a tipóia.

-É,isso que importa...-Falou ele com um sorriso,olhando para cima.

Ele estava bem estranho,levantei uma sobrancelha,contei até 10 antes de perguntar.

-Quer me perguntar algo,Naruto-san?-Perguntei sem entender nada.

Ele me olhou de um jeito mais sério.

-Bom eu queria saber se você já pensou em ser um Shinobi.

Aquela pergunta me pegou desprevenido.

-Nunca pensei muito no assunto,mas sim,eu quero me tonar um Shinobi...,mas porque isso Naruto-san,quero dizer porque está perguntando?-Falei mais confuso.

Ele deu um suspiro,mas deu um sorriso logo depois disso.

-Você gostaria de jantar na minha casa? –Ele me perguntou.

Fiquei parado,um pouco surpreso pelo pergunta repentina.

-Sim...-Falei levantando uma sobrancelha.

-Que bom,Shaoran e Emiko gostam muito de você,eles vão ficar muito felizes de saber que você vai jantar com a gente...

Fiquei corado.

Estava sentado numa mesa grande,de um tom alaranjado,Naruto-san fez com que eu ficasse no meio do Shaoran-kun e Emiko-chan,ele acabou sentando ao lado da Hinata-san e deu um beijo na testa dela,quando pensou que eu não estava olhando,era de afeto aquele beijo.

Dei um sorriso,ele realmente a amava.

-Está confortável Daisuke-kun?-Perguntou numa voz doce,Hinata-san.

Acenei afirmativamente.

A comida era lamén ,muito lamén.

Minha barriga estava estufada de tanto comer,o Shaoran-kun,Emiko-chan e Naruto-san comeram mais do que eu e ainda queriam começando a achar que eles não tem um estomago e sim um buraco negro no lugar.

Dei uma risadinha.

Eram uma família feliz...

* * *

><p><strong>Oi!<strong>

**_Tudo bem com vocês leitores fantasmas...:p  
>Gente alguem tem que botar um comentáriozinho ...<em>**

**_(Obs:Tira o intusiasmo da autora-falando pro vento-,mas por enquanto eu vou continuar postando,mesmo sem leitor...)  
><em>**

**_Buáááá...(Não sirvo pra fazer drama)_**

**_Da sua autora Mya-san...:D_**

**_Tchau! _**


End file.
